This EXPORT Center component will function as the mechanism for implementing strategies designed to increase the number of highly trained minority health professionals involved in health disparities research. The Specific Aims of the Research Education and Training Core are: 1. to provide research education and development activities that increase the number of opportunities and level of activity for conducting health disparities research by: a. recruiting and developing minority students entering careers in public health and health disparities research;and b. increasing the capacity for public health and health disparities research at both USC and CD 2. to provide mentored training that will increase the number of minorities conducting biomedical and behavioral research, with specific emphasis on increasing the number of faculty and students with graduate level training in public health and health disparities research for the state and nation 3. to identify and facilitate interdisciplinary collaboration focused on health disparities research 4. to provide training on issues related to developing cultural competence The long-term outcomes of the proposed efforts will be to produce highly trained minority scientists who can sustain independent programs in biomedical research and conduct high quality health disparities research efforts in areas of HIV/AIDS and cancer. To achieve these goals we have developed an Education and Training plan that will specifically: Provide graduate fellowships each year to increase the number of minority graduate level students at CU and USC's ASPH;Provide internships for minority students each year from CU and USC to participate in the research projects described in the Research Core and in other health disparities projects within the IPEHD;Recruit and support one Ph.D. health disparities with a tenure-track position at CU;Provide financial support for one CU student per year to participate in the Post-Baccalaureate training program at USC's ASPH.